Maybe There's a God Above
by littlefuzzball
Summary: The was story done, the good guy's won and now the baffled king had a Hallelujah to compose. AU on book 7, Character Death.


Disclaimer: Not mine, no money is being made off of this and all recognizable characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and subsequent copyrights and publishers.

Author's Note: AU, HET, SONG FIC, and Character Death.

Song : Hallelujah - Rufus Wainwright

~*~ Maybe There's a God Above? ~*~

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?_

It was raining at this time of year, oddly fitting he decided. She had loved the rain, loved to listen to it pelting down against the windows, would sit for hours listening to it coming down. He chuckled; she would get so mad afterwards. All that time she had lost when she could have been studying.

_It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

They had been so young, so carefree. She had made him laugh when Sirius was lost. She was right there to hold his hand at the small funeral that was had, she hadn't laughed at his tears.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

The wind whistled through the trees, it sounded to him like a scream of agony. He wished he could yell out in a similar manner. The rain was stopping, and in its place fog was forming.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty  
in the moonlight  
overthrew you_

She had made him dance for hours in the pale moonlight, to make sure that he wouldn't trip over his own feet and embarrass himself. She had been so beautiful as she laughed when he had spun her around and into a dip.

_She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne,  
she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

Her voice had keep him grounded when Malfoy had pushed him too far and the tenuous grasp on his magic had started to fail. It had always been her, stolen kisses in the common room after everyone went to bed. Cuddling in the moonlight when they should have been practicing spells. She had fussed for hours over his robes before standing proud beside him for Dumbledore's funeral. She had been radiant for Bill's wedding. He had a picture somewhere.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

His breath caught when the procession made it to the crypt, the same place where Dumbledore had been laid to rest. He almost protested, she would have been wanted to be buried in the earth, next to her parents, under that yew tree a little ways down a row from where his parents rested.

_Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you_

Looking back it didn't make sense why he had survived and she hadn't. Oh he knew there was a logical reason, fate or something. Destiny had become his cold comfort.

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

They had brought in a catholic priest, it didn't matter, and she would have hated it all. But one thing he knew for sure was that he would keep his head up, at least for the moment. If she could be strong in her last moments on the earth, as her precious life blood soaked into the dirt as he held her close, he could keep a dry eye and his chin up for her funeral.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

She would never laugh again.

_There was a time you'd let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me do you?_

She was always a step ahead of him, he never minded. He was proud of her, they had complimented each other in those ways. She had the brains and he could do anything she needed him to do, everything but keep her safe.

_Remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

The last few years had been rough on everyone, none more so then them; moving from spot to spot, never in one place for more than a few days. Hoping, preying they would survive to finish this thing, this war of the world.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Nothing mattered anymore, it was all dreary and dark now. She had been his light when the darkness took over. She had been his savior. His statement as he had asked for her hand in marriage was that he could save everyone else as long as she would stand beside him and save him from everyone else. She had said yes.

_Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

The room was cold and dark, like it had been since he had been given the place almost a month ago. The last of the Death Eaters had been rounded up. Now they just had to find Voldemort and it would all be over. Everything she had worked for and hoped for would come to pass, without her.

_It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

The chamber Voldemort had over taken was spectacular once upon a time. Their battle was nothing less than the chamber deserved. With all the colors of the rainbow reflecting back at them from the spells flying all around, it was almost a relief to see the curse she had designed work on Voldemort. He never saw the manic gleam, he never saw the curse. Some one cried out and he turned, the soft green light didn't seem scary. It welcomed him, it felt like her arms wrapping around him when everything got too much. With a sigh he let it envelope him.

_Hallelujah_

They buried him next to her; it was the highest honor to be buried in the crypt at Hogwarts.

_Hallelujah_

Ron almost snorted. They both would have hated it. Wanting to be closer to their family's as they hadn't been able to do in life.

_Hallelujah_

Ron sighed, it was fitting that he was the only one left, the one to make sure they weren't forgotten.

_Hallelujah_

When it came his turn to say goodbye he just smiled and laid the two simple white roses down, one for Harry Potter, and the other for Hermione Granger Potter. He would see them again and hoped they were happy.

_Hallelujah_

It was time to rebuild so there would forever be someone to tell the tale of the two lovers who brought Voldemort and the Death Eaters to their knees singlehandedly.

_Hallelujah_

As Ron turned away from the crypt, he smiled. The sun was coming out.


End file.
